


The Unnoticed

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught in the Act, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Death, Detective Victor, Diapers, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Gun Fire, Guns, I'm Sorry, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Librarian Dean, Lies, Light Bondage, Little Jo, Little Krissy, Little Lisa, Little Meg, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Sam, Plot Twists, Undercover, Wetting, bad childhood, reliving childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tapped away at his laptop in the library. He looked away at the clock and a petite blonde haired girl walked over to her. “Mr. Winchester?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jo and Krissy's new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, please read tags before reading, i'm sorry once again, these kind of stories interest me and i wanted to write one so i did, if i got facts wrong, i don't really care, this is fun to write and that's all that matter, i do hope you like it :D

He tapped away at his laptop in the library. He looked away at the clock and a petite blonde haired girl walked over to her. “Mr. Winchester?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry, but I just got here and I need to grab a book for my English report in the morning. I had to walk all the way across campus to get here.”

He looked up and smiled. He slowly slide off his reading glasses and set them down on his laptop. “Sure, and your name is?”

“Jo…Joanna Harvelle.” She sighed. “Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I will only be a minute.”

“No, it’s no problem.” He stood and looked out the window. “It seems to be storming pretty hard. How about I drive you to your place so you don’t get to wet.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, sir.” She shook her head.

“It’s no problem, Joanna.” He walked around the counter and over to her. “If it’s because I’m a complete stranger, we can change that. My name’s Dean, Dean Winchester. I’m 29 and I have been a librarian here at Kansas State since my little brother started going here in 2003.”

“Is he still going here? I mean has he graduated?” Jo asked searching for her book.

“No, he dropped out in 05. He now works at the coffee shop full time as a manager until the owner dies. Sammy is great with numbers. He probably would have killed someone if Old Man Greg didn’t put Sam’s name as new owner when he dies.” Dean paused. “Well, enough about me, how about you? You got any family?”

“Uh, no, I ran away from home to come here. My mom probably stopped looking for me.” Jo grabbed the book. “Here we go.”

“Great, let check that out for you, then we can go.” Dean nodded walking back to the counter. Jo nodded and just a just few minutes later they were ready to go. Dean grabbed his phone and looked at it. _‘fuck’_ he mumbled to himself. “Um, let me make on quick phone call and then we can go.”

A few minutes later Dean walking back to Jo with his phone to his ear. “I’ll be home soon, babe. I love you too.” He hung up.

“Who did you have to call?”

“My husband, I told him that I would be a little late.” He walked Jo to the car.

“Is that a 67 Chevy Impala?”

“Yes, m’am.”

Dean opened the door for JO and she slid in. Dean slid into the driver’s seat and immediately locked the car doors. Jo gave him the directions to her place but at one turn she said to make he kept going straight. “Mr. Winchester? You passed the turn.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did, what are you doing?” She tried to pull at the door handle but she remember he locked it.

“Here’s another thing about me. My husband and I have wanted to have kids for a long time. We thought about adoption but that’s too fucking expensive and surrogates are the same. So we looked everywhere for the right teen/college student to mold into our new baby. Someone that nobody would notice had one missing. You, my sweetheart, are that lucky one.” Dean gently ghosted his hand over her cheek.

Jo was breathing in frantic pants. She let out a high whimper of terror. “Please, let me go home.”

“Sorry, can’t let you do that. You’re my baby girl now.” Dean smiled and Jo felt a pinch sick her in the side of the neck and everything fade to black.

*&^%$#@!#$%^&%$#@!#$%^&%$#@!#$%^&

She opened her eyes and instantly felt the rubbery thing crammed in her mouth, hell, it was strapped to her face. She tried to move her legs but they strapped down. Her arms were the same except she was wearing mittens to keep her hands in balls. She looked around and saw large bars surrounding her then felt the heavy pressure of urine in her overly full bladder. Everything was happening so fast started to panic and frantic whimpers escaped her pacified lips. Tears filled her eyes and a soft cried left her throat.

She heard people walking into the room. “Dean, I think she’s wake.”

Suddenly a man with piercing electric blue eyes and unruly black hair appeared looking down at her with a big friend smile. “Good morning beautiful.”

She closed her eyes tight hoping he would go away.

“Aw, darling, you don’t have to be scared. We aren’t going to hurt you. We are going to do that exact opposite. We are going to love you.” He said gently pushing the hair out of her face. “I’m your Daddy Cas and you’ve already met your Papa Dean.”

Jo choked out another muffled sob from under the pacifier.

“Aww, sweetheart, don’t cry. You’re safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you.” He said as he lowered the crib bar down. “Now, I’m going to unstrap you, and let you sit or lay freely but if you try to escape or start hitting or kicking I’m strapping you back down.”

She nodded. He looked well build; not as well built as Mr. Winchester, but close enough. He un strapped her but left the mittens on. She realized very quickly that she was wearing a adult sized baby girl dress and a diaper. Right as she slowly sat up she realized just how bad she had to go. Her balled up hand went down to her crotch and she looked at the man; Daddy Cas. She whimpered.

“Have you gone potty for Daddy yet?” She franticly shook her head and whimpered as tears welded up in her eyes. “Come on, sweetheart, pee-pee in your diaper.”

 _“Nuh-uh”_ she mumbled as she rocked a little holding herself. Daddy Cas stood and picked Jo up and laid her down on the crib.

She whimpered and tried to get away. He held a sturdy grip on her. “Shh…” She sobbed and squirmed as tears. “Shh, baby girl, babies pee-pee in their diapers.”

Jo shook her head and whimpered. Daddy Cas placed his hand on her extended middle and pressed down on her bladder and massaged it gently. She squirmed and cried loudly through the pacifier. She felt urine shoot out in a strong stream. She felt the warmth in between her legs. The more he pressed on her bladder the more came out. She gave in and let go and emptied the rest of her bladder in the diaper.

Daddy Cas ran his finger through Jo’s hair. “See, that wasn’t so bad. You did so good, sweetheart.”

She whimpered and more tears ran down her face. He lifted her out of the crib and held her and rubbed gently circles on her back. It was strange. She hadn’t had this much affection towards her in years. Since she was in pigtails.

“You don’t have to be scared, Joanna. Papa Dean and I aren’t going to do anything to you. You are our baby. There is nothing sexual about this. We just want you to be our baby.” He paced around the medium sized nursery. “You did good for Daddy by pee-peeing in your diaper. Let’s get you changed into a fresh one then you can have some supper. How does that sound?”

Daddy Cas laid her down on the adult sized changing table. She was still breathing faster and was shaking a tad. She kept her hands close together at her chest and her eyes never left his.

He gently lifted up her frilly pink and white flower dress and started undoing the soiled diaper. “You should know that we do have ground rules. You must crawl, you cannot walk. You can only use your words when permitted. If we permit you to speak, you use little words, a baby vocabulary, and you must call us Daddy and Papa. If you are punished it will either be a spanking or time out. You cannot use the big girl potty. You must do what Papa and I say. Do you understand?”

She nodded as Daddy Cas lifted her butt and placed the fresh diaper down. Jo noticed she had been completely shaved down there. He noticed her looking.

“Babies don’t have hair on their girl parts. Papa and I will periodically shave you down there, as well with your legs and underarms once a week.”

Jo just nodded as she began to suck on the pacifier, wanting to speak so badly. She had so many questions.

Daddy Cas pressed the tabs down on the diaper and pulled down her dress and lifted Jo into his arms again and set her on the floor and handed her a stuffed bear. He slowly crouched down onto the ground. He stayed on his and pushed Jo’s hair behind her ear. “Now, I’m going to take the pacifier off of you and you can ask me _one_ question. If you start screaming or yelling or talking too much or not using small words I will put it back in your mouth.”

Jo nodded and he unstrapped the pacifier. She opened and closed her mouth a few times to relax her stiff jaw. She looked down at the stuffed bear she was awkwardly hold because of the mittens then looked up at her new Daddy. “Why me?” She finally asked on the verge of crying again.

“Papa had been watching you for months and he knew that no one would notice you disappearing. You are also so beautiful and young. You looked like you needed someone to love you and take care of you.”

Jo choked out a sob and brought the teddy bear to her face to hide herself. Seconds later she felt Daddy Cas’s arms wrap around her and pulling her into her chest. After a few moments she got control of her sobs and she pulled away and clutched the teddy bear tight to her chest she saw the two wet spots from her tears on Daddy Cas’s shirt. She looked in the man’s eyes. “I’m scared.” She whimpered.

“There’s no need to be scared. You’re safe and you are going to be loved. Your Daddy is here and in just about an hour your Papa is going to be here. You slept all night and all day.”

“I messed up your shirt.” Jo whimpered giving into the affection. She was relieved that for once she could be loved. After years of borderline abuse and neglect from her parents until she ran away to college then being a loner, freak with a knife collection, she needed a new family. She actually wanted this. She needed Daddy Cas and Papa Dean is a weird way.

“That’s ok, darling. Let’s go downstairs and start up a movie for you to watch while I make supper for the three of us.” Daddy Cas stood and looked down at Jo. She stretched out her hands towards him. “No, sweetheart, show me you can crawl.”

She whimpered. “No! Daddy! UP!”

Cas crouched down and pulled the pacifier out. This one was different. It didn’t have a strap. Jo willingly opened her mouth as it was place in her mouth. Cas lifted her up and walked down the steps. He gently set her on the couch and pressed play on the DVD player. He walked into the open air kitchen and began cooking as keeping his eyes on Jo.

Thirty minutes later the front door opened and Dean walked into the living room shocked to see that there was one of Disney movies they watched was playing, it was quiet, and Jo was curled up on the couch willingly sucking on a pacifier. She was zone out on the movie and Dean walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, baby.” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek as Cas cut onions.

“How was work?”

“Quiet as always. Did you get any work done, mister i-own-my-daddy’s-real-estate-business-so-I-can-work-from-home?”

Cas laughed. “Are you going to keep using that card? My Dad left the business in my name on his will. Mama left Anna the Bookstore chain and Gabriel got the bed and breakfast. I actually got a lot of work done, Joanna didn’t even show signs of waking until about two hours ago. She actually woke around an hour ago.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his husband. He placed his chin on Cas’s shoulder. “Howis she so calm?”

“I did some research on her. Her name is Joanna Beth Harvelle. Her parents are Ellen and William Harvelle along with her adopted brother Ash. Apparently, William and Ellen were borderline abusive and reportedly murdered Ash in his sleep. Joanna ran away shortly after that. I think she is letting us do this because she wants to feel loved.”

“Great, we just want to love her.”

“I gave her all the rules and expectations we have for her. I even let her ask one question. Also, it was a little forced but she did consciously pee-pee in her diaper.”

“Do you really have to use those terms while she isn’t in the room?”

“Yes, using the those terms regular will make it more natural to say it. Believe me, I feel ridiculous saying it as well.”

Dean nodded and played with the hem of Cas’s shirt. “Did we decided if we were going to bottle feed her or baby food feed her?”

“I think we decided on a mix of both at first. You know, putting a little laxative in her food and let her play for a little bit and we change her then feed her the bottle of milk with the sleeping pill in it.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Dean pressing his lips to Cas’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “I told Sammy about Joanna today. I had gone over to his place for lunch. He didn’t think we would actually do it. He’s excited though. He thinks it will be fun to give Jessie a play mate.”

“Good, once we get Joanna settled and comfortable with us and get on a schedule we can start let visitors in just like Sam and Ruby did with Jessie.”

“How did she react to all the rules?”

“She accepted them and quietly nodded.” Cas replied squirming out of his husbands grasp. “Go pause the movie and prepare your daughter for supper.”

Dean smiled. “Our daughter.” He stole a kiss from Cas and walked off into the living room while Cas set the table and began putting food on the plates.

Dean walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote and pressed paused which receive and whimper. She began to sit up. Dean sat down on the couch and she stared at him. “Hey, baby doll. Remember me, I’m your Papa.”

She nodded and tightened her grip on her teddy bear.

“You like the teddy bear? Daddy bought that just for you.” Dean smiled. “Baby doll, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m sorry I scared you last night.”

She relaxed a little bit, and she kept eyes contact with Dean.

Dean scoot closer to her and she flinched. He gently pushed her hair out of her face nad behind her ear. “I’m not gonna hurt you, honey. Can you trust me?”

She blinked then slowly nodded.

“Good, now, let’s go get washed up for supper.” Dean stood and Jo stretched out her arms towards Dean. “You wanna show Papa you can crawl?”

She whimpered and shook her head. Dean smiled and lifted the petite, very light blonde into her arms. Minutes later Dean walks into the kitchen with Jo on his hip and they both have clean hands. Dean set her down in the adult size high chair and strapped her in and place the small table on her lap.

They were having spaghetti. Dean and Cas was also having a side salad. Cas had cut up Jo’s spaghetti into tiny noodles. She didn’t have any eating utensils. Cas said grace and they began eating. Dean had taken the mittens off Jo when they washed up so she could open and close her hands fully. Cas had taken the pacifier from Jo after they said grace. She looked down at her food.

Dean looked up from his food and saw Jo wasn’t eating. “Come on, missy, you need to eat.” She whimpered feeling tears bubble up in her ears. She looked at Dean and reached out for him. “What do you want, sugar?” Dean asked setting his fork down.

She choked out a whimper as the first tears fell. “Use your words, sweetie. What do you want Papa to do?”

She sniffed. “I want a fork.”

Cas and Dean looked at each other and smiled. “Babies don’t use forks, sweetheart.” Cas explained. “Papa will feed you tonight if you want. This will not be a normal thing.”

Jo nodded and opened her mouth. 20 minutes later she had finished eating and all three of them were in the living room finishing that movie. Jo was snuggled in between Dean and Cas. She was nice and comfy and then 15 minutes passed and the laxative set in.

She curled in on herself and groaned. She had the urge to take a huge shit and she was not going to do that in the diaper. She was about to lost it so she darted to her feet and began to run to the closest bathroom.

Dean was fast. He was up and had Jo before she could think. Cas had strapped the pacifier in this time and Dean carried her to the nursery. They sat her on the floor. She sat on her butt with her knees up to her chest. She knew she was in a dress and how she was sitting showed basically all of the diaper underneath.

Dean crouched in front of her. “Come on, baby girl. We know you have to poo-poo.”

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Tears streamed down her face and her cried were muffled by the paci. Dean got beside her and rubbed her back. Cas had come up stairs with a bottle and set it on a small side table beside the rocking chair. He pulled out a fresh diaper and powder.

“Joanna, baby doll, it’s ok to go in your diaper. That’s what baby’s do and you’re our baby. We want to change your poopy diapers and clean your dirty butt. Holding all that in isn’t good for you and it must hurt.”

That’s when Jo decided to give up holding it in and give in. She leaned in on Dean and pressed her face in his chest. She let out a soft grunt then she relaxed with a few more grunts. In the process of pooping she also ended up peeing at the end which caused the diaper to leak. She really had to pee and it was a big load. She felt humiliated.

Dean picked her up to hand her over to Cas when Dean spotted the wet patch on the floor. “Someone’s diaper leaked.” Dean remarked set JO on the changing table.

Her face heated up bright red and tears bubbled up. She covered her face and her breaths came up in sobbing huffs. Cas quickly cleaned Jo’s butt and got her into the fresh diaper. Once she was good she was sobbing loudly. CAs carried her over to Dean and set her in his lap.

“Jo, baby girl, it’s ok. Shh, shhh, it’s ok. Papa’s here. You are all clean now. Daddy’s cleaning the spot right now. It’s no big deal.” Dean soothed rubbing his daughter’s back as she cried into his chest. Dean grabbed the bottle and unstrapped the pacifier from Jo’s face and tugged the paci out of her mouth before pushing the nipple of the bottle against Jo’s lips. She opened snad began sucking on the bottle and drinking the warm milk.

Half way down the milk she had calm down and her eye lids began drooping heavily. She was almost completely out at the end. Dean Carried her into the crib and snuggled on her mittens and placed her teddy bear beside her. He draped a blanket over her and raised the bars. Before he left he quickly helped pick out her outfit for tomorrow. Him and Cas walked over to Jo once more. She was out cold They both kissed her forehead and went down stairs.

*&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*^%$#@!

She woke up naturally that morning. The room was quiet and she could see a sliver of light through the curtains. She sat up and rubbed her mitten covered balled fist in her eyes. She had a full bladder and couldn’t pee laid down so she sat on her feet and went. It was weird and a little embarrassing but at least she knew they wouldn’t get judged. She was paci free so she could speak.

Jo knew she was not good at being a baby. She had to be massaged to pee and drugged to poop and sleep. She was couldn’t eat with her hands and wouldn’t crawl. She was going to change that now.

She looked around and there were no clocked. She moved that she was sitting on her butt. She awkwardly grabbed the teddy bear Daddy Cas gave her yesterday. It was cute, for some reason it made her feel safe.

She sat in the crib playing with the bear or the hem of her dress for what she thinks in a few minute because there are no clocks in the room. She was getting uncomfortable in her soiled iaper so she had to wake someone up. “Daddy? Papa?” She softly called out.

She wait a few moments and nothing. “Daddy…Papa….” She called again. She felt the sudden urge of abandonment. A familiar emotion she felt throughout her childhood. She began to panic. Right as she thought she could start her childhood over and be a baby forever and have two people take care of her forever, they leave her. Tears build up in her eyes and whimpers escape her lips.

“Papa! Papa!” She screams. Tears blur her vision and it makes her panic more. “Daddy! Daddy!” She grips the teddy bear tightly and cries loudly as she curls up on her side. “Papa! Daddy!”

Seconds later Dean and Cas rush into the nursery. “Joanna, baby girl, we’re here. I’m sorry we couldn’t hear you over the washing machine.”

Cas went back to the washing machine as Dean scoop Jo into his arms and she sobbed. Dean rubbed her back in small circles rocking side to side. Jo hooked her legs around Papa’s waist and wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“Are you all good, baby doll?” Dean asked pulling her away a tad.

She nodded. Dean laid her down on the changing table. “No leave.”

“I am not going to leave you, honey.”

“Never leave.” She repeated.

“I will never leave you.” Dean ripped off the tabs of the soiled diaper. “I’m proud of you, baby doll. You pee-peed in your diaper without Papa or Daddy telling you.”

Dean got her into a fresh diaper but first took for the mittens on Jo’s hands. Once she was fresh Dean settled her down on the ground wear he began to undress her. “Let’s get you into this pretty dress your Daddy picked out all special for you.”

*&^%$#@!@#^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*

**_3 Months Later…_ **

“Yeah, Sammy, she’s been great. She has her moments of rebellion, but she loves being a baby.”

“That’s great to hear. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“You comin over on Friday?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Great, now, Sammy. I’m gonna have to cut you lose. Jellybean is giving me her face that means she just went pee-pee and _wants_ to be changed right then.”

“When did you turn into a house mom? I thought that was Cas’s job?”

“He works from 5 to 9 and I work from 9 to 5 and Cas works from 5:30 to 11 with a break for supper, and put Jo down.”

“Well, Jess can’t wait to meet her cousin.”

“I bet, now, I’m serious, Sam. I gotta go, waterworks in tee minus ten.”

“Oh God, talk to you later.” Dean hung up. He turned to Jo. She had her thumb in her mouth and one arm lifted above her head.

He scoop his daughter up into his arms. “You’re spoiled rotten, I hope you know that.” Dean laughed as she nodded.

Dean changed her and set her to play in his office as he researched. He pulled on his reading glasses and tapped away. Dean loved Jo with all is heart and loved taking care of her, but he wanted more. I wanted a little young too. High school. A challenge. He kept an eye on Jo as she played with the blocks but didn’t notice Cas.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and laid his head on the top of Deans. He read Dean’s laptop. “Dean, why are you looking up high school students ID info?”

“I think it would be nice for Jo to have a little brother or sister.”

“Dean, Jo was pure luck. There’s no way we could score another one.” Cas sighed.

“We weren’t trying hard enough. I have been looking through nearby high schools and have found one that fits our profile. Her name is Krissy Chambers. She’s a junior, freshly 17 years old. Her mom died when she was young and her dad died for alcoholism when she was 11. She stayed in a foster home until last year where she got emancipated and got her own place. She is known to miss a lot of school. Doesn’t have many or any friends; so hard to find anything about her other than she likes to keep to herself. She also goes to the campus library at KU every Thursday until closing. I thought I knew her from somewhere. I never close on Thursday. I guess I do now.” Dean smiled.

“Wait, Dean are you really thinking about this?”

“Well, we have to make sure Jellybeans ok with it.”

“Or if your husband is ok with it.” Cas remarked.

“Are you ok with it?”

“Yes, but we have only had Joanna for 3 months. Are you sure we need another?”

“We need to talk to Jo first.” Dean stood and took off his glasses. He crouched down in front of Jo. “Hey, baby doll, I’m about to give you permission to speak. I want you to answer truthfully.”

Jo nodded. “Ok, Papa.”

“How do you feel about a baby sister?”

Jo blinked and lowered her blocks. “She bein gotted like me?”

“Yes, just like you, but she is younger.”

“Will her family know?”

Dean smirked. Dean moved a strand of hair out of Jo’s face. He ghosted the pads of his fingertips over her jaw. “Baby doll, her mama and daddy pasted away and she’s an only child.”

“She need love?”

“Yes, sugar, lots of love.” Dean smiled as he felt Cas’s hand draped over his shoulder.

“You love her more than me?” Jo asked with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“Never, Daddy and I would never love anyone _more_ then you. We will love you and her equally.”

“I still baby?”

“Yes, you are still a baby. She will be a baby too. You will be sisters.”

“But you said she be younger.” She pouted.

Dean stood and lifted Jo into his arms. “You’re talking too much, sugar. Do I need to grab the strap on paci?” Jo shook her and wrapped her legs around Dean’s torso. “I need to call Sam back.”

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!~!@#$%^%$#@!

**_2 Weeks Laterr…_ **

“Miss, the library closes in 10 minutes and it’s pouring cats and dogs outside.”

The girl lifted her and quickly gathered things and had to find one more book. She searched quickly but she couldn’t find it. She turned a corner on one of the aisle and almost took out the librarian. “The place closes in just a few minutes. I’d get the book you are looking for and check out right now.”

“Yeah, I’ll come back tomorrow and find it, can I check these out, please?” the girl asked.

The man nodded and pulled out his phone. “Sorry, my husband texted me.” He quickly tapped the phone and pushed it back in his pocket.

“It’s ok.” She said shyly.

“Did you walk here?”

“Yeah, I don’t have a car…or even a bike.”

“If you don’t mind I could give you a ride.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t take ride from—“

“—Strangers. Yeah, How about this? I’m Dean. I’m 29 and have been working here at KU since 2003. I live with my husband and my daughter.”

She smiled. “I’m Krissy. I don’t go here. I go to the high school down the road.”

“So I’m guessing you have family here?”

She laughed. “No, my parents passed away years ago. I live alone in an apartment nearby the school.”

“Well, Krissy, I’m not letting you walk in this kind of storm.” Dean grabbed his stuff.

“Thank you.” Krissy replied and Dena walked them to the Impala. “Nice car.”

Dean opened her car door and then slid into the driver’s side instantly locking the doors. He started the car and began to drive. Krissy gave directions. Then came the wrong turn.

“You missed the turn.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Um, yeah you did.” Krissy began to panic.

“You see my daughter has been waiting for this day for 2 weeks. She’s so excited.”

Krissy tried to stay calm thinking that there might be another way to get to her apartment complex that she didn’t know about. “Why is she so excited?”

“She’s getting a little sister tonight.” Dean smiled.

Krissy freaked and started pulling on the door handle just as Jo did. Cas stuck Krissy with a needle from the back seat and she was out.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!~!@#$%^

She woke up hazy. She felt something rubbery in her mouth and when she tried to push it out with her tongue it stayed put; it was strapped on. She tried to move her arms and legs and they were strapped down and her hands were in tight fists.

She whimpered and opened her eyes and saw tall bars surrounding her. She let out a muffled cry. She squirmed and crammed her eyes shut and cried. She heard the door open and then foot shuffling closer to her. “Good morning, Pumpkin. You didn’t sleep as long as your sister.”

She opened her eyes to see a man with vibrant blue eyes and wild black hair staring down at him. He reached down and moved hair away from her face. He pulled away from the touch. “Aw, pumpkin, you don’t have to be scared. We aren’t going to hurt you. We are going to do that exact opposite. We are going to love you.” He said fixing some of her bed head. “I’m your Daddy Cas and you’ve already met your Papa Dean.”

Krissy’s eyes darted everywhere. She could feel tears building up in her eyes. She didn’t cry often, but right now she was terrified.

“Aww, Krissy, don’t cry. You’re safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you.” He said as he lowered the crib bar down. “Now, I’m going to unstrap you, and let you sit or lay freely but if you try to escape or start hitting or kicking I’m strapping you back down.”

She just nodded and he gently unstrapped her. She slowly sat up and stared at the man; Daddy Cas with tears streaming down her face. Cas stepped closer and wiped the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a blue and green striped dress and felt a diaper underneath. She needed to use the bathroom soon; like now. She whimpered at the sudden realization.

“Do you need a diaper change, pumpkin?” Krissy immediately shook her head. “Have you pottied yet?” She shook her head again. “Do you have to pee-pee?’

Krissy nodded they moved her hands towards her crotch. She nodded and whimpered. She squirmed. “Papa Dean and I aren’t going to do anything to you. You are our baby. There is nothing sexual about this. We just want you to be our baby. If you have to pee-pee, there’s the diaper.”

She whimpered and shook her head. She felt a few drops come out and knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She got into a more comfortable position of sitting on her feet. That was bad idea because it opened her up a little more but that was enough to let a long spurt out and after that spurt there was no stopping. As she is peeing she brought her balled up hands to her face and awkwardly sobbed with the pacifier in her mouth.

She plopped back on her butt when she was done. Cas carefully walked over to the teen and scooped her up. She was vulnerable and needed affection so she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into the crook of his neck.

Cas rubbed her back and bounced her on his hip and paced around the room. It took a few minutes but Krissy did soon calm down. Something inside told her that she was safe and they wanted to love her.

Cas gently laid her down on the changing table and lifted her dress. “You should know that we do have ground rules. You must crawl, you cannot walk. You can only use your words when permitted. If we permit you to speak, you use little words, a baby vocabulary, and you must call us Daddy and Papa. If you are punished it will either be a spanking or time out. You cannot use the big girl potty. You must do what Papa and I say. Do you understand?”

Cas undid her diaper as he watch her nodded then look around the room. She was different that Jo. Jo was cautious about everything. Once Krissy gets calm she accepts. She looked down and saw her clean shaven lower half and stared at Cas. Cas finished changing Krissy then set her on the floor and handed her a stuffed dog. “Babies don’t have hair on their girl parts. Papa and I will periodically shave you down there, as well with your legs and underarms once a week.”

Krissy wrapped her arms around the dog and held it at her stomach. “Now, I’m going to take the pacifier off of you and you can ask me _one_ question. If you start screaming or yelling or talking too much or not using small words I will put it back in your mouth.”

She looked into Cas’s eyes. She played with the dog’s ear. _“Why me?”_ He was surprised when Krissy asked the same question Jo had.

“Papa and I thought we were ready to raise a second baby. We like to pick people who would get notice missing. We researched about you and your life and watched you at the library for 2 weeks. You looked like you needed love.”

Krissy nodded and smiled as tears rolled down her face. She brought her hand to her face again and sobbed aloud. Cas pulled in her close. Once she was calm again she looked up at Cas. “Thank you.”

Cas was dumbfounded. “Why are you thanking me?”

“I was gonna kill myself last night.” Krissy sniffed. “Dea—Papa saved me.”

Cas nodded. “You need to speak less and smaller words.”

“Yes, Daddy” Krissy nodded. “What time t’s?”

“It’s almost noon, let’s go fix you and your sister some lunch.” Cas picked her up and they walk downstairs.

*&^%$#@#$%^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$

Jo and Krissy got along great. Dean and Cas had already told JO when she needed to leave Krissy alone and she understood and they time was now, after supper on Krissy’s first night. Krissy was sitting on the couch when the urge hit her.

She slid off the couch and pulled Dean’s pants legs. She had a pained look on her face. “Papa…potty for poopy?”

Dean rose to his feet and lifted her into his arms. Cas walked into the kitchen to grab the bottle.

Krissy couldn’t hold it like Jo could. Dean set her on the ground and she stayed on her knees and placed her forehead on the ground and moaned/sobbed. Her load was more than Jo because it had lunch and supper. She relaxed after the massive laxative induced poop and lifted her arms to Dean but still had a weird look on her face.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?”

She looked down and picked up her dress and she saw he diaper dripping. She looked up at Dean. “Papa, pee-pee comin right out.”

She whimpered and Dean picked her up when she was done and he clean her up and changed her into pajamas. Krissy was a light weight; hallway through the bottle she was out. Dean set her in her new crib, he kissed her forehead and draped a blanket over her body and raised the bar.

Dean cracked the door and walked downstairs where Cas had just sat down. “Jo down?”

“Yeah, Krissy down?”

“Yeah…so two now.” Dean smirked.

“Yeah, Sammy has to meet them.”

“He was upset when I cancelled. How about two weeks from now? Krissy should be comfy by that time.”

Cas nodded and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “We are insane.”

Dean snorted. “It’s been said.”

                                                                                ***


	2. Big Sister, Little Sister, and Baby Sister

“Come on, Krissy. You’ve been doing so good.” Dean smiled lowering the crib bars. Krissy had been in the Winchester household for 2 months now and was a good baby, until yesterday where she kept trying to be difficult. “Ok, sugar, have you gone pee-pee this morning?”

It was a normal question for Dean and Cas was they were trying to get Krissy and Jo to be like babies; meaning no pottys. They didn’t even want Jo and Krissy to think about; just whenever they felt it just go, just like a baby. It’s a long process but they are doing fine. Krissy shook her head, gently sucked on her paci still trying to wake up. Dean lifted her into his arms. He carried her purposely how that he would put pressure on her bladder. She whimpered. “P’pa”

“Let’s go down to the rest of the family and have some breakfast. Uncle Sammy, Aunt Ruby, and cousin Jess will be her before lunch.”

Krissy hate using her diaper some days. Some days she just wants to be difficult because she know if she cried she can cuddle with Papa or Daddy. She pulled Deans sleeve and whimpered. “Down.”

Dean set her on the ground and started looking for what he wanted Krissy to wear. This wasn’t the first time Krissy acted like this and held her bladder until it was bring tears to your eyes full. Dean knows to just set her on the ground and distracted himself so she could have a little privacy. Cas on the other hand was strict that babies don’t need privacy and he was literally massage Jo or Krissy’s bladder until it was empty.

As Dean opened the closet door and turned his head to see Krissy. She was playing with her stuffed dog with her paci still in her mouth. Krissy relied on her paci and Jo used her thumb. He saw Krissy sit on her feet and carefully cover her diaper with her dress.

He grabbed one of the dresses and walked over to her. “Have you gone pee-pee for Papa?” She looked at the ground with concentration. Dean knew what she was doing. “Good, job, baby doll. Tell Papa when you are done so I have get you changed and ready for the day.” Dean said walking over to the changing table and pulled out a fresh diaper and baby wipes. Dean turned back to Krissy. She yawned and blinked at Dean.

“Are you still sleepy, baby doll?” Dean smiled as he lifted her onto the table.

^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$^&^%$

Jo and Krissy fell in love with Jess. They played in the living room while the “adults” talked in the kitchen.

“Dean, you and Cas are insane.” Ruby remarked.

“How is it insane, Ruby?” Cas asked.

“Me and Ruby agreed that we just wanted one. It would be simple it’s just one person to look after and worry about.”

“Yeah, Cas and I talked before we ever started this and we wanted at least three. Well, I found our third.”

“Dean, Jo has been here for a year and Krissy for a little over half of that. Are you sure you’re ready for a third.”

“Hell yes, Jo was a challenge, Krissy was an even hard challenge. I know this girl. She is feisty and won’t broke easy. She raised herself as an orphan. I have been keeping my eye on her since she started working at the library in 09. She ain’t got no family and she has told me many times that she is lonely and barely has enough money to pay rent or feed herself. Her name is Lisa Braeden.” Dean paused standing up. “I have to go to work and I close with her tonight. This is happening tonight.”

^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#

“Lisa, we have been working together for years and we have never hung out outside of here.”

“You have a plan to hang out or something?” She smiled placing a stack of book on her cart.

“Yeah, we close in 20 minutes, you and me could go get a beer.” Dean smiled helping load the cart.

“Sounds fun, I have been meaning to go to a bar and trying talking with people.” Lisa smiled pushing the cart to an aisle.

“Just talk to people?” Dean asked putting a book in its proper spot.

“It’s not hard to tell that I don’t talk to many people, Dean.” She blushed and lowered her head.

Dean leaned forward and tilted her head up by her chin. “You’re too cute, Lis.”

“I’m serious, Dean. Not many guys talk to me.” She pushed her hair behind her ear. “I am fine without a man but it’s lonely sometimes.”

Dean smiled patted her on the shoulder. “Ok, I’m going to go lock up and we can head out.”

Lisa nodded and finished that load and grabbed her stuff. She saw Dean on the phone. “I’m taking Lisa out for a beer. We shouldn’t be out long. Alright, love you too.” Dean turned and saw Lisa watching him. “Sorry, it was my husband.”

“No, it’s fine, I just didn’t know you were married. We have been working together for what 5 years and I never knew that.”

“I keep that part of my life private.” Dean said shrugging on his jacket. “You ready?”

Lisa nodded and Dean lead her to his car. “I have seen you drive this car for five years and I finally get to ride in it.” Lisa smiled.

“Yeah, she’s a beauty, ain’t she?”

Lisa slid into the passenger seat. Dean started the car. “So Lis, have you ever thought about settling down and starting a family?”

“I did when I was little. Now, I think it was just a pipe dream. I like working at the library. I have a handful of friends. You and one or two other employees.”

Dean locked the car doors. Lisa gave the directions and Dean did all of them right except unexpectedly turned the opposite direction.

“Dean, I said right, not left. You’re going the wrong way, silly.” Lisa smiled.

“Oh we aren’t going to the bar anymore.” Dean glanced at Lisa. She looked utterly terrified.

She pulled on the door handle. “Dean, stop the car. Stop the car, please.” She panicked.

“No can do, sweetheart.” Dean slid over closer to her once he pulled off to the side of the road. She whimpered.

“Get away from me.” She pushed away. Dean gently traced her jawline.

“You are adorable, Lis.” Dean whispered. “Joanna and Krissy are going to love their new sister.”

“New sister?” She freaked yanking at the car door. “Let me out!” She screamed then felt a pinch on the back of her neck. “Dean…”

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&

She moaned awake and flailed her legs to find them strapped with her hands in balled up fists. She screamed only for them to be muffled by some kind of rubber gag. She lifted her head and looked down at herself. She was wearing a orange and yellow circle dress.

She screamed again and yanked at the straps. She heard the door opened and shut quietly. A pair of dark green eyes appeared above her; Dean. She whimpered, yanking at her straps. She was terrified of him. She had known Dean for years. “Good morning, Lisabug.”

Tears welded up in her eyes. She couldn’t look him. She still tried to yank at her straps and then realized how full her bladder was. Dean lowered the crib bars. “You slept for a long time. You’re not going to be sleepy when it’s time for night night.”

She whimpered and shook her head. Dean ran his finger through her hair. “you don’t have to be scared. We aren’t going to hurt you. We are going to do that exact opposite. We are going to love you. I have loved you like my daughter since I first met you, my husband; your new Daddy will too.”

Tears fell down the sides of Lisa’s face and she sniffed. “Don’t cry, LIs. You’re safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you. I am going to protect you and give you all the love you need and more.”

Dean ran his hands down Lisa’s arm comfortingly. “Now, I’m going to unstrap you, and let you sit or lay freely but if you try to escape or start hitting or kicking I’m strapping you back down.”

She flinched and stared up at Dean, but didn’t answer. “You don’t have to be scared. Daddy Cas and I, Papa Dean, aren’t going to do anything to you. You are our baby. There is nothing sexual about this. We just want you to be our baby.” He undid the straps on her legs and then undid the straps on her wrists. She curled up on her side and held her hands between her thighs. Dean knew what that indicated but had other things to say first.

“You should know that we do have ground rules. You must crawl, you cannot walk. You can only use your words when permitted. If we permit you to speak, you use little words, a baby vocabulary, and you must call us Daddy and Papa. If you are punished it will either be a spanking or time out. You cannot use the big girl potty. You must do what Papa and I say. Do you understand?” She nodded and squirmed in her position on the bed.

Dean gently pushed her onto her back and lifted up her dress and place a hand on top of her the diaper covering her privates. “Babies don’t have hair on their girl parts. Daddy and I will periodically shave you down there, as well with your legs and underarms once a week.” He lowered her dress again.

“You looked like you needed love. I have known you for going on 5 years. You told me about everything in your life. You even told me you were lonely. Just last night you said you use to want a family but can’t have it. Now you are in a family. You are my baby. You have two daddies and two sisters who will love you unconditionally. Daddy and I thought we were ready to raise a third baby. We like to pick people who would get notice missing. You were perfect to fill the last hole in this family.” Dean smiled. Lisa whimpered and slowly started to sit up but stopped and laid back down.

“I’m going to take the pacifier out of your mouth. Is there something you really want to tell me? You know the rules now.” He took of the strap and pulled out the paci.

Lisa groaned and bit her bottom lip and held herself. “I gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Then go.” Dean said standing up. She blushed.

“I don’t think I’ll make it to the toilet.”

“Lisa, we talked about bug words.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Lisa’s breath hitched. “Can you help me to the bathroom?”

Dean leaned down and whispered In Lisa’s ear. “Babies don’t use toilets. You are wearing a diaper.” Dean straightened up and he could see the tears building up in her eyes. She bit her bottom lips and shook her head.

“Please? Take me to the bathroom. Please, I’m begging you.”

Dean nodded and walked over to her, but instead picked her up immediately he stuck the pacifier gag in her mouth and lifted her in her arms and how he held her jabbed her right in the bladder. She whimpered and screamed. The more she flailed the harder his pressure. She held stronger for ten minutes and Dean set her down in his lap in the rocking chair. She tried to get away and Dean instantly stood and walked over to the crib. Her panicking as they walked over to the crib made her lose control of her bladder letting everything out at once in a rush of liquid. It was loud and you could hear the diaper fill.

Lisa closed her eyes and cried. Her body went limp in embarrassment. Her face was red and she was shaky. Dean didn’t judge her one bit. He changed her then rocked her in his arm until she calmed down. Dean sat in the rocking soon after and then took out the pacifier gag and teased a nipple of a bottle to Lisa’s nipple. She let it into her mouth and she sucked and got hit with refreshing milk. Dean ran his finger through her hair. He kissed her forehead. “We will try this again in the morning.”

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^

She woke up that morning proud. He diaper was full and her bladder was fuller. She couldn’t hold it much longer, plus her tummy grumbled. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth. Daddy was probably working. “Papa! Papa!” She groggily yelled.

Dean peaked into Jo’s nursery and smiled. “Good morning sweetheart.” He lowered the crib and Dean’s noticed right away Jo’s full leaking diaper. “You pee-pee your diaper last night?”

Jo smiled and nodded. She giggled and held up her hand. “Two.” She pointed up to fingers.

“I can see. How about I see you on the floor for a second to let e strip your sheets then I’ll get you fresh and ready for today?”

She was on the verge of it all coming out. Jo held her stomach. After over a year of being a baby she was losing control of her bladder functions. Dean set her on the ground and began quickly taking the sheet of the bed. She groaned and huffed out a puff of air. “Papa, pee-pee and poopy bad.” Jo managed to spit out.

Dean turned around. “Well, you can’t do that in a full diaper can you?” Dean lifted her on the changing table. Jo could feel the poop edge its way closer.

“Papa…” She whimpered. Dean undid the tabs and tossed the diapers and slid it under her butt and pushed the tabs down and had her back on the ground in record time. Dean heard her sigh in relief. He smiled and finished stripping the sheet and put on clean ones. He changed Jo once more and carried her into Krissy’s room. Krissy was still dead asleep. She was curled around her stuffed dog and her paci was halfway in her mouth and half way out. Her blankie was almost completely off her.

Jo was a good sister. She pulled the blankie up to Krissy shoulders and kissed her forehead. Dean smiled and kissed Jo’s forehead and they walked out of the room. “You love your little sister, Jellybean?”

Jo nodded resting her head on Dean’s shoulder. “You wanna check on your baby sister too?”

Jo nodded excitedly. Lisa had been at the house for 3 weeks. She isn’t making nearly as much progress as Krissy and Jo did. 3 weeks into their stay Krissy and Jo were acting like babies. They had their adult moments but they were 90% baby. Lisa is slow going. She shows a lot of rebellion. Most night she has to sleep in the restraints after taking the sleeping pills still and every other night having to sneak a laxative in her dinner.

Dean or Cas would have to pop her for speak when not allowed or calling them Dean or Cas and not Daddy or Papa. She was a handful and you had to keep an eyes on her. That’s what Dean and Cas wanted. They wanted a difficult challenge.

Dean slowly opened the door to Lisa’s nursery and walked over to the crib. She had a good night last night so she was in the restraints. She was on her side with her thumb in her mouth. Dean gave her a stuffed animal black cat on her first day and she clung onto that. Her feet poked out of her blankie. Dean helped Jo bend down and kiss Lisa on the forehead. Lisa whimpered and buried herself into the mattress and let out a soft puff of air.

Dean walked out of the room. “You love your baby sister?”

Jo nodded and with a smile but then her smiled faded and she look down at the ground and played with Dean’s amulet around his neck.

“What’s wrong, Jellybean?” JO opened her mouth but then shook her head. “Come on, sweetheart, you can speak.”

She played with Dean’s amulet some more. “I love Lisa, but does Lisa love me? She mad and screamin a lot.”

Dean smirked. “Aw, sweetie, Lisa is just tryin to get use to thing here. You and Krissy took to this life faster but Lisa just needs time. Just give her time and space and she should be fine. She odes love you, honey, I know it.”

Jo smiled as Dean set her on the couch and started the movie Peter Pan for Jo to watch while he started breakfast. He turned on the two baby monitor in the kitchen. They had three one for Jo, Krissy and Lisa each. He was almost done with breakfast when he heard speaking from one of the monitors; Krissy’s.

“Papa?” There was a pause. “Papa?”

Dean set aside the food and walked passed Jo who was zoned out on the TV. He walked into Krissy’s nursery. She was sitting up with a big smile on her face. “Good morning, baby doll.”

“I pee-pee on my own, Papa.” Krissy smiled a toothy grin.

“Yay,” Dean cheered. “It’s a shame Daddy’s on a business trip.”

Cas had flown up to St. Louis to talk to a few business man about something Dean didn’t understand so Dean was granted the job to hold down the fort for three days. So far it hasn’t been too hard. Cas left last night after the babies went to bed.

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love your comment and opinions on this story, and i would some events you would like to happen!


	3. Are We Ready Four?

“Dean? I’m home.” Cas voiced aloud through the lively household. Dean appeared through the living room with Lisa on his hip. Cas immediately noticed the serious expression written on Dean’s face. Dean didn’t say hello or even smile he just quickly stormed up the steps two at the time. Lisa was wailing and sobbing through the strapped on pacifier.

Cas checked on Jo and Krissy first. They were curled up with each other on the couch. They stared at the TV but Cas knew they weren’t paying any attention; all their attention was to the loud sob coming from their baby sister.

Cas walked into Lisa’s nursery. Dean was sitting in the rocking chair with Lisa over his lap. “Seven.” Dean’s collided his Lisa’s backside with a pop and in return came a yelp. Three smacks later and Dean lower Lisa onto the ground. Lisa did the classic huff and puff that sobbing toddlers did. “I-I sor-sorry, Pa-pa. I no do again. I sw-swear.” Lisa hiccupped.

“It’s not me you need to say sorry too.” Dean put his hands in his pockets. Lisa looked up at him and reached up for him. “Nuh-uh, you really think after that fit you just threw I am going to carry you?”

Lisa crawled out of the room and towards the stairs where she but scooted down. “What did Lisa do?”

“I didn’t see what happened but Lisa hit Krissy on the face. I told her to apologize to Krissy but she started screaming and yelling and using big words so I strapped the pacifier on her and you saw the rest.”

Dean watched as Lisa crawled over to Krissy. She instantly flinched and buried herself deeper into Jo. “I sorry I hurted you Krissy.”

Krissy nodded and opened her arms up for Lisa to join. Lisa smiled and quickly joined.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&*

As unattractive as it sounds Cas slept with his face plastered to Dean’s naked chest and drool all down the side. He heard noises coming from one of the monitors. He lifted his head and looked at the three monitors. It was Lisa’s. Dean usually took care of Lisa because that’s the only person Lisa would listen too.

Cas turned and looked at the clock. 3:13. He pulled himself out of bed and walked down the hall to Lisa’s nursery. He could already hear Lisa’s moans. With Jo or Krissy Cas and Dean can understand what’s wrong before they get into the nursery. With Lisa it was much more difficult.

Cas walked over to the crib and lowered the bars down. Lisa opened her eyes and whimpered. Cas could tell how sweaty she was. She was in the restraints and a blanket cover all of her and it was hot in her room. “Hey, pumpkin. Daddy’s here. Are you gonna be a good girl if I un strap you?”

She nodded sucking at the strap on pacifier. Cas undid her feet first and then her wrist. She sat up and pushed the blankie off her and brought her knees close to her chest. Cas saw all her muscle just relax. She lifted her arms towards Cas. He hoisted her out of the bed and into his arms. He noticed she was shaking slightly. “Are you ok, pumpkin?”

He sat down in the rocking chair and she snuggled closer to him. She wasn’t crying. She was silent. Cas just rocked her. He ran his finger through Lisa’s hair and hummed _All the Small Things by Blink-182_ softly. Dean would kill him if he heard Cas humming that song. Dean had something against punk rock music even though his music wasn’t much different.

“I had scary dream.” Lisa finally spoke.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. It’s ok, I’m here.”

Lisa looked up at Cas. “Don’t leave me ever.”

“I won’t.” Cas smiled and rocked Lisa until she fell asleep.

*&^%$#@!@#$&*&^%$#@#$%^&*

**_ Jo’s POV _ **

She woke up that morning in a great mood. Lisa finally settled in a habit and was allowed to spend more time with her and Krissy. It took her a full year but that’s ok.

Nothing to break Jo’s spirits today. Today was here 2nd year anniversary of living with Daddy and Papa. Daddy always kept up with dates

Jo slowly sat up in her crib. She barely even notices when she as too pee-pee or poo-poo anymore. It’s not like she cares anymore. That’s why she has Daddy and Papa for. They love changing her diaper. Daddy tell her stories about his day or funny stories about her work friends, whereas Papa tell funny stories about Uncle Sammy and him when they were little.

JO looked around the room. There was a sliver of light through curtains so it was morning. She knew Daddy worked in the morning and Papa working in the evening. It was Papa to get ready in the morning and it was Daddy putting them to bed.

“Papa!” She called out. She heard movement outside the door. “Papa!”

The door slowly creaked opened revealed a pair of electric blue eyes and very unruly black bed head hair; Daddy. “Good morning, beautiful.” Daddy smiled.

“Where Papa?” Jo asked before saying good morning.

“Papa is sick. His tummy is hurting real bad.” Daddy said softly lowering the bars.

“Is he goin be ok?” Jo asked as Dady lifted her into his arms.

Daddy drugged around in his pocket and pulled out a paci. “Jellybeans, I love that you are worried about Papa but I don’t want you waking Krissy and Lisa. Paci time until the _both_ wake up. Ok?”

Jo nodded and Daddy changed her into a fresh diaper and out of her pajamas.

*&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#$%^

Papa was really sick. After lunch Daddy called Uncle Sammy to watch us while he took care of Papa.

Krissy and Lisa didn’t pay much attention they just colored in their coloring books with Uncle Sammy, but Jo was too worried about Papa to play. Jo just sat just sat lazily on the couch and played with her teddy bear.

At one point she heard quickly footsteps jog down the stairs. “Sam?”

Uncle Sammy turned and rose to his feet and waked over to Daddy. Jo heard every word of their conversation.

“How’s Dean?”

“He’s fever is spiking. I’ve started a cool bath for him. If it keep going up I’m taking him to the hospital.”

“Have you been taking his actual temp or are you just pressing your palm to his forehead?”

“Both and he has a 104.8 fever. I have to get him in the bath.” Daddy snapped.

“Just get him cooled down slightly, then take him to the hospital. I can hold down the fort until you get back.”

Daddy nodded and Uncle patted Daddy shoulder and walked back over to Krissy and Lisa. Uncle Sam glanced over at Jo and noticed how upset Jo looked. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Memories of Jo’s past abuse came to mind. The feelings of abandonment bubbled to the surface. The thought of all the lies told to her. Tears bubbled in her eyes. She sat up and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She whimpered and choked out sobs.

Uncle Sam instantly got on the couch and pulled the petite girl in his lap and cradled her. Jessie was a lucky girl to have Uncle Sammy as her Daddy. Uncle Sammy is tall and strong; even though Papa was just a little shorter and equally or more stronger than him. He gently pulled Jo’s thumb out of her mouth. “Shh, shh, sh. It’s ok. You’re ok. Uncle Sammy’s here.”

“Papa, can’t leave. He promised.” Jo cried into Uncle Sammy shirt. Uncle Sammy had been informed that Jo recurring flashback of her abusive past and Papa made a promise to her that he would never leave her, even.

“He’s not leaving, sweetie. He has to go to the doctor to get help. Papa is really sick.” Sam rubbed her back. Jo ended up crying herself to sleep in Uncle Sammy’s arm. It was a good time for a nap anyway.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&

“You wanna repeat that, Lis, for Daddy?” Dean asked walking to Cas’s office with Lisa on his hip with a shy smile on her face.

“What, pumpkin?” Cas asked peeling his eyes away from his computer.

“I wanna little sister.” She said boldly.

“Really?” Cas asked in shock. Secretly Cas had been searching their one last baby. Cas smiled and stood up. “LIsabug, what if I told you we found think about it?”

Lisa cheered and Dean set her on the ground and she crawled to her room ready to go to bed. “What are you saying, Cas?

“I was going to surprise you in a month. I was going to convert one of our two guest bedrooms into another nursery and I already purchased more furniture and clothing and stuffed animals, blankies straps, diapers.”

“You already found a girl?”

“Yeah, I have been reading up on her making sure she is the one. She’s ran away her after she ran away to LA to become an actress from Sheboygan.”

“What’s her name?”

“Meg Masters. She’s around Sam’s age and hangs around my office building when I leave my late night shift on Thursdays when I actually have to go in.”

“So you’re going to do this by yourself when the time comes?”

“No, it will be like the other three times, except this time you will be the one with the needle.” Cas smiled walking over to his husband. He got his lips so close so Dean; it was a tease. “How about I go get the babies put down for the night and you take you own sweet time getting undressed, freshened up, nice, lubed and stretched out for me. I’m going to do so many naughty thing to you tonight.”

Dean breath hitched. “You better try not to take you time.” Dean nipped Cas’s lower lip.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Cas smirked and walked out of the room and received a smack to his ass.

                                                                                ***


	4. Joanna, Krissy, Lisa, Meg...????

It was a Thursday morning. It was early. Traffic was light and not many people were out. She was sitting where she normal did; by the door of the Manhattan, Kansas Novak real estate agency.

Her stomach growled and her throat was dry. She hadn’t eaten in three days and she had been drinking out of water fountains. She ran out of money when her last audition tanked. He wasn’t paying attention but suddenly noticed there was a pair of shoes standing beside her. She looked up to reveal a man wearing a black dress pants, a white button shirt, black coat, and a tan trenchcoat. He had messy pure black hair and hypnotizing blue eyes. He held money in his hand towards her. “Here, you look very hungry.”

“No, I could never take your money. I don’t even know you. You’re a complete str—“

“—Stranger? It’s call an act of kindness. I’m Castiel.”

“I’m Meg. I still don’t want to take your money.”

“You’re not taking it; I’m giving you it. You must be starving.” He crouched down and placed the 20 dollar bill in her hand.”

“Thank you.”

“Go grabbed yourself some breakfast and then lunch. I get off at 5; if you hang around until then I get you a motel room for a few days and order you room service until you can get on your feet. A young woman like you should never have to live on the street when you can easily get a job somewhere.”

“Places around here aren’t hiring.”

“Well, hang in there. Grab some food and meet me here at 5.” Cas rose to his feet.

“Castiel?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Cas nodded and walked into the real estate building as he answered the phone. Meg followed inside to ask about a bathroom when she heard the conversation.

 _‘We’re doing this tonight, Dean. You should be resting and not on your feet at work. For fuck sake you just had your damn appendix out. I don’t’ care that your feel fine, that’s the drugs talking. You know when to be there. Are you are ok? Ok, I love you.”_ He hung and walked towards the elevator.

Meg thought Castiel was a friendly family guy. She walked to a coffee shop and bought something small to save money and walked to the college library to kill some time. She walked in and slowly walked through the aisles and spot a man limping heavily holding his side and placing book on the shelf. He was a librarian. He really shouldn’t be working.

She was going walk past him but he dropped a book. _‘Fuck…’_ He muttered softly slowly starting to bend over and grimace. Meg grabbed the book quickly and laid it back on the cart. “Thanks stranger.” Dean smiled softly.

“I’m Meg and You’re welcome.”

“Nice to meet you, Meg. Dean; could you really see the pain on my face? I just had surgery last week. Still in a pretty big amount of pain.” He asked starting to push the cart and Meg could easily tell it was the thing getting him upright.

“AS clear as a bell. You really shouldn’t be here.”

“I gotta be. When you’re head librarian sometimes you have to take one for the team. I was just going to take out this one cart then I was going to go seat down and help with check out.”

Meg read some book left for left came back and when she saw it was almost 5 he began walking back to the real estate building. Castiel was already standing there waiting. “You ready to go?”

She nodded and hey walked to the 1967 Chevy Impala. “Nice car.”

“Thanks, it’s my husbands. He let me drive it today.”

“What’s your husbands name?”

“Dean.”

Meg recognized the name. “Does he work in the KU college library?”

“Yeah, he’s the head librarian; been working there for 11 years. How do you know that?”

“I ran into him at the library.”

“I hope you mean met him and not actually ran into him.”

“I met him.”

Cas nodded and they were silent for a little while. Cas pulled over on the shoulder on the empty road. He locked the car doors. “Meg I have a confession to make.”

“What? Are you going to kill me?” She blurted out getting scared.

“No, you’re just not going to that motel.”

“Where are taking me?” She said trying to open the door.

“You’re going to be me and Dean’s new baby daughter.”

“No, let me out!” She screamed.

“No, you have three sisters waiting at home. You’ll be so loved there.” CAs said scooting over and brushing the hair out of her face.

“No, please. Let me go.” She sobbed then felt a prick on the back of her neck and everything went black.

&^%$#@#&*&^%$#@#$%^&*(

She woke up knowing that she was strapped down by her ankles and wrist. She felt a weird rubbery object gagged into her mouth and something on her hands forcing them into balls.

She bladder was painfully full. She opened her eyes and looked around. _‘Ok, Meg. It seems like they don’t want anything sexual towards you. Maybe they just want me to be their baby. You haven’t had an actual home in two years, you’ve never had a function house with that slut of a mom and pervert of a dad. They just want to love me. They aren’t scary; they are gentle and kind.’_ She thought to herself as she squirmed and felt her bladder tense and a long hot spurt escaped and a whimper left her lips but was muffled by the gag. She moaned for a little bit trying to get comfortable.

She heard the door open and the sound of bare feet pad over to the bed which she realized had bar all around her; a crib. It was Castiel. He lowered the bar. “Good morning darling. Your Papa gave you just the right amount. Almost everybody else has just woken up.”

This was too real. She didn’t just get kidnapped to be loved and treated like a baby. She wasn’t strapped in crib wearing a baby girl purple polka dot dress. Tears started to weld up in her eyes. A whimper left her lips again.

Cas smiled and gently moved a piece of her curly chocolate brown hair behind her ear. “We aren’t going to hurt you. We are going to do that exact opposite. We are going to love you.”

She nodded and squirmed some more and moaned. “I’m your Daddy and Dean is your Papa. You’re safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you”

She squirmed again and another spurt came out and caused the tears in her tears in her eyes to fall down the side of her face. “Now, I’m going to unstrap you, and let you sit or lay freely but if you try to escape or start hitting or kicking I’m strapping you back down.”

He undid his wrists first. Her hands went straight to hold her crotch when she realized she as diapers. He undid her ankles and she automatically bent her knees up. She couldn’t hold it anymore. She just kept the thought in her head that they wanted her to be a baby and wanted her to use the diaper ad to love you. They wouldn’t judge her. She looked up at Castiel or Daddy and relaxed her bladder. She whimpered and curled her toes in.

“Do you have to pee-pee, sweetie?” Cas asked a few moments later. Meg let tears of humiliation roll down her face as she completely emptied her bladder when he asked that. She shook her head no.

“Did you pee-pee in your diaper?” Cas looked surprised and Meg nodded as her face heated up red and sobs of embarrassment came out. Cas scooted her up into his arms and bounced her on his hip. He was strong. Meg felt very calm around him; safe. She sniffed and wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other to her chest and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. “Papa Dean and I aren’t going to do anything to you. You are our baby. There is nothing sexual about this. We just want you to be our baby. If you have to pee-pee, there’s the diaper.”

Cas set her n the changing table and she nodded. “You should know that we do have ground rules. You must crawl, you cannot walk. You can only use your words when permitted. If we permit you to speak, you use little words, a baby vocabulary, and you must call us Daddy and Papa. If you are punished it will either be a spanking or time out. You cannot use the big girl potty. You must do what Papa and I say. Do you understand?”

Meg hummed in agreement and looked down as Cas took the soiled diaper off her bottom. She was hairless down there. Cas smiled and pulled and fresh diaper under her. “Babies don’t have hair on their girl parts. Papa and I will periodically shave you down there, as well with your legs and underarms once a week.”

Cas pulled the over the diaper and set Meg on the ground and handed her a stuffed animal panda. “Now, I’m going to take the pacifier off of you and you can ask me _one_ question. If you start screaming or yelling or talking too much or not using small words I will put it back in your mouth.”

“Why? Why take girls off the street instead of adopting actual babies?” She asked not angrily, just curious.

“You’ll be surprise how many people have a hard life and just want love. Papa and I have been married for 16 years; married right out of high school. I went to school at KU for a degree in real estate and Papa went to KU to be a librarian. We decided three years ago that wanted a family but adoption was expensive and Uncle Sammy, Papa’s brother, did this first with his daughter Jess. We looked for high school or college student that wouldn’t be noticed if they just disappeared.”

Meg nodded and held the panda tight. “Come on let’s go meet everybody.” Cas scoot her up. Meg actually might like it here. She could be _happy_ here.

                                                                                ***


	5. Undercover...maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter, i had to end it there, sorry, new update soon :DD

“Explain this to me again.” She exclaimed.

“These too men we have been watching for a year. We suspect them to have kidnapped at least three to four girls. Joanna Harvelle, Krissy Chambers, Lisa Braeden, and Meg Masters. Their most recent was Ms. Masters. We have their house under surveillance and we saw Mr. Castiel Novak carrying a sleeping Meg Masters into his house like a baby. She was dress in a frilly purple polka dot dress that you would see a toddler girl wear. That was three weeks ago.”

“What do you want me to do, detective?”

“You are a perfect fit for the job. Mr. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak like young females who are hard to detect as miss for a while. A file was put down for Jo Harvelle missing a week ago is suspect to have been gone for over 2 years. Krissy Chambers around the same time and gone around a year or year and a half. Lisa Braeden yesterday; gone for a few month maybe a year.”

“You want me to be taken by them?”

“We don’t think that it’s anything sexual, Jody.”

“But you’re not sure.”

“90% sure. Now this is going to be a long process. They have to notice you and then study you. That could take weeks or even months. We sigh you up a fake student ID and info. You will be Jody Mills from Sioux Falls, South Dakota and go to KU. You have a fake schedule in which you supposed sit in the back and don’t talk much. Teacher have been notified that this fake. You don’t have to go to them just make sure to go to the college library every day. Sit alone and read. Sit close enough that Mr. Winchester and see you. You leave when someone tell you it’s closing.”

“Why me and not like Becky or Nancy?”

“Because we chose you.”

“Victor…”

“We packed you a new wardrobe to look more college-ie. We rented you an apartment. Also sense they strip you while you’re unconscious we can’t put any wires or camera’s on you so it’s the apartment that will say when we know they took you.” Detective Victor paused. “Once a week you type in a code they insures you are there. A week after you put the code in it beeps reminding you do so again. So basically you’re stuck in there for a week more or less until we can get you. We stocked the apartment for four months. You leave now.”

Jody nodded. “I won’t let you do, detective.”

“I know you won’t. Now get out of your uniform and get into these.” Victor said handing her modern college attire.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^

 _3 weeks. She had been steaking out the library every day for 3 weeks hoping Mr. Winchester had caught her scent._ She even drop her arm full of book in front of him twice.

Every night is was Mr. Winchester who told her they were closing. She stayed int eh corner of the library with her head buried in a book she actually got really into her she noticed someone sat down at the table with her. She looked up and it was Dean.

“Hello…”She replied shyly.

“This is weird. You must be new here. You come in here every day from noon to closing. You just sit here and read. The book you read on good reads by the way.” He smiled.

“I don’t have any classes after noon so I just come in here and read.” She answered.

“And homework?”

“Do it in class.”

“Not the partying type?”

“Don’t have many friends here. I live on my own in an apartment a few blocks away.” Jody replied looking out the window seeing it was pouring. She was going to dread walking to the apartment. Good thing see set the alarm before she left.

“Well, it’s closing time.” Dean stood. “Want me to give you a ride to your apartment. It’s miserable out there.”

“I don’t even know your name.” She lied.

“Dean; yours?”

“Jody.”

“So that ride?”

“Sure.” She stood knowing this was the trap.

Five minutes later they were in the car and Dean just pasted the apartment complex she had been staying in. “Wait, so missed my place.” Dean locked the car doors.

“No I didn’t, that’s not your place anymore.” Dean smiled and pulled off to the shoulder of the empty road. “Now, Jody give me your house key, your apartment number and the code to your alarm that I know you have.”

“What…what are you talking about?”

“I know a undercover cop steaking out when I see one. My Dad was one before he died. Now give me.” Dean said as he pulled out a gun on her. She dug through her pockets and gave him the key. “Don’t lie about any of they either.” He growled.

She wrote down the apartment number correctly and the code correctly and the time and day she entered it every week correctly. She was screwed. “What are you going to do to me?”

“You’re going to be my new daughter, silly.” Dean smiled as she felt the needle sink into her neck. Everything faded away quickly and she knew it would be a while before Victor realizes he’d been had.

                                                                                ***


	6. Not So Good Ending

She woke up not knowing what to expect. She knew she would probably in a crib and was strapped down. She was gagged and had something on her hand to make them babyish. She knew the job. Once she caught and at this point to act like a baby for them. She knew they diapered her.

She looked around. She had been changed into a red flower dress. _‘Remember Jody. You are a baby. Give them what they want. Victor will find you soon.’_

So she fitfully went in her diaper. She heard the door open and feet shuffle over to the crib. The bar lowered. It was Dean. “Good morning, deputy.”

She was terrified because she didn’t know what to do. She froze and stared up at him. “Well, deputy, I should tell you; you really had us fooled. Come in every day at the library until closing. Drop books at my feet. It was the way you were constantly looking for me and staring at me. It was just like you were watching me; studying me. My Dad used to do the same thing; hell he even used me a few times. I know the signs.”

Jody tried to make herself small. Dean brushed the hair out of her face and she flinched. Tears welded up in her eyes. She whimpered.

“I also found your camera watching us the other day. I don’t know how that bird nest got up there.”

Tears streamed down the side of her face. “Aww, deputy, don’t cry. You did this to yourself.”

Jody choked out a muffled sob. She closed her eyes tight. She turned her head away from him. She felt a hand grab her chin and turn it back. She kept her eyes closed.

“I’m your Papa and Castiel is your Daddy. Open your eyes honey.” She kept them closed and squeezed them tighter. “I said open your eyes, honey.”

She hooked her head and hummed a Nuh-uh. “I said open your damn eyes, you little shit.” Dean back handed her across the face.

“Dean!” Cas scolded standing in the doorway.

Dean stormed over to Cas and slammed the door behind him. “Don’t Dean me, Cas. You made me do this. I told you we were being watch and you say take the girl. I’d say we are in a bit of a pickle.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. What are we going to do?”

“Start packing the house. We leave in 3 weeks.”

“We can’t just get up and leave, Dean. We have four now five littles. It’s a five and a half hour drive just with us.”

“I don’t care, we knock them out that night and just drive and buy the first house we see. You go tell the kids and I’ll work with Jody.” Dean ordered as he walked into the newest nursery and slammed the door again. Cas walked down the stairs and into the living room. Meg and Lisa were coloring and Krissy was dozing on the couch as Jo watched cartoons.

Cas sat on the couch and gently shook Krissy awake. “Ok, girlies I need you to listen to me.” All of them looked up at their Daddy. “We are moving.”

“Why Daddy?” Krissy asked.

“The house is getting to small, baby girl. We are moving to live close to grandpa Bobby.”

They all nodded and went back to what they were doing. Krissy laid her head in Cas’s lap and went back to sleep.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*

“How did the ladies take it?” Cas asked.

“I gave my 2 week notice and they all cried.” Dean sighed. “How’s Jody doing?”

“Better. After a week’s she’s out of the gag and I don’t have to have my eye on her 24/7.”

“Good.” Dean peeked into the living room. “You got five minutes?”

“Of course.” Cas stood and followed Dena into the bedroom.

Jody heard the door shut and quickly crawled into the kitchen. She had been planning this for days. She rose to her feet and padded over to the landline phone and dialed Victors emergency number. He answered on the second ring.

_‘Henrickson?’_

“Victor, it’s Jody. Help me. They have me. They have Joanna, Krissy, Lisa, and Meg. They are completely brainwashed into adult babies. Help me. They knew I was undercover cop. They are planning to leave in 2 weeks. Come now, hurry.” She hung up and crawled back into the living room and watched cartoons with Krissy and Meg.

A few minutes later Dean and Cas walked into the living room with messy hair and smiles on their faces. They sat on the couch and there was a knock on the door. Dean stood and they heard the door break open.

The girls screamed except for Jody. Dean stayed standing and Cas shot up to his feet. A swat team entered the room with guns. “Hands in the air now.”

They lifted their arms. The girls huddle around each other, except Jody.

“Girls, everything going to be ok.” Dean reinsured.

“Silent!” An officer yelled.

A man in black slacks and a white button down and a bullet proof vest on a gun in hand walked in. “Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Joanna Harvelle, Krissy Chambers, Lisa Braeden, and Meg Masters.”

“It’s not kidnapping when they wanted it and it’s consensual.” Dean muttered.

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas whispered.

“Why? They are going to send us to jail anyway and take our babies away from us.” Dean lowered his arms.

“Arms in the air!” A officer yelled.

Jody stood and ran over behind Henrickson. “Dean, shut up. We can talk about this later when guns aren’t pointed at us.”

“NO! I’m not letting them take my babies away from me! I’m not going to jail either!” Dean yelled.

“Settle down, Mr. Winchester.”

“Dean, calm down. Everything’s going to be ok.” Cas said winking at Dean. Dean nodded. They looked at Henrickson. In a split second it happened. Dean and Cas both pulled guns out of the back of their pants and shot each other in the head. They were dead before they hit the ground. The girls scream and called out in sobs for their Daddy and Papa.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&

**_6 Months Later…_ **

“Joanna, how are you today?” Dr. Tran asked.

“Ok, I guess.” She shrugged.

“How are you feeling?”

She glared at the doctor. “The same I felt yesterday. The same I felt six months ago. I’m depressed. I watched my Daddy and Papa shoot themselves in the head because the stupid cops were going to take us away from them.”

“Joanna, you have to understand that they weren’t your actual parents. They kidnapped you.”

“I don’t care. They saved me from my real life.” She said as tears welded up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry to upset you, Joanna.”

“I just want to be left alone.” She whimpered curled up in her chair in a room at the mental hospital she had been stayed at for the past 6 months. Krissy, Lisa, and Meg were also there but they were all separated. They didn’t see each other unless one of them had a break down.

“Ok, you do have a visitor.” Dr. Tran left and a few minutes later man walks into the room.

“Jo-Jo?” She heard. She hadn’t been called that since the death of her father’s. She looked up and her eyes met Sam.

“Uncle Sammy?”

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Why are you here?”

“I had to make sure you were ok. I know they are trying to fix you. I have been checking up on all my nieces, before I leave.”

“Why are you going?”

“Me, Auntie Ruby and Jessie are getting out of town. We are leaving to Grandpa Bobby’s.”

“Don’t leave…”

“We have too, sweetheart.” Sam moved the hair out of her face. He handed her a card. It had Sam’s cell and home number their new house. “When you get out of here call me and I’ll pick you up. I have said they same to your sisters.”

She nodded and hugged Sam’s neck before he left. She would be there for 6 years long. Krissy was there for 3 years. Lisa was released a year and half after Sam’s visit. Meg had been released a week after Sam’s visit. She hadn’t been there as long as the others and joined Jessie 2 weeks later.

It took a couple years but all four girls were back to their adult baby way and being taken care of by their Aunt and Uncle but they didn’t care.

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your opinions. Plot twist. i know. I"m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think???


End file.
